


Operation Drought

by thewesterndoor



Series: Strange Neighbours [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 2+1 - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Keith is thirsty af, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexile, everyone keeps blocking Shiro and Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewesterndoor/pseuds/thewesterndoor
Summary: Shiro and Keith struggle to find some time to be alone together...Part of a series of one-shots for different ships





	Operation Drought

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to Operation Hydration (previous fic in the Strange Neighbours series) 
> 
> As ever, I have to give thanks to nekoshka for beta reading :)

"Uh, Keith...do you have a moment?"

Keith put down his pen, grateful for the distraction from the forms spread out before him on his desk, and spun his chair around to look at his roommate who was hovering in the doorway. A pained smile stretched across Hunk's face, and from the way he kept shifting his weight from side to side, it was obvious he was nervous. Though that didn't say much. Keith had been living with Hunk for less than a year, and already he knew that everything seemed to make the big guy anxious. For all of Hunk's size, he was a teddy bear.

"What's it about?"

"Uh, we, that is Lance and I, were wondering...uh, we were wondering if we could have a roommate meeting?" Hunk said, his smile growing tighter before he added in a quick rush, "I baked cookies."

"It going to take long? Is this about Lance wanting my room again? Because I don't have the time to sit through another powerpoint. Shiro's coming over."

Even five months into their relationship, Keith and his boyfriend were still in the dreamy honeymoon stage. It was all sweetly supportive texts, dates that Keith never wanted to end, and sex that could get Keith hard just remembering it--to be fair, just thinking about Shiro's thighs, his broad shoulders, his big hands, or even the way his low voice would say Keith's name was usually enough to get him halfway there--and Keith didn't want to sacrifice even a second of that to listen to another one of Lance's incoherent rants.

"Oh, Shiro's coming?" Hunk's voice went up in pitch. 

Keith crossed his arms over his chest and squinted at Hunk. Already, Hunk was backing out of the doorway, not making eye contact.

"What's going on?" Keith said, unable to stop the annoyance from creeping into his voice.

But Hunk had already turned and started to move away.

"You like white chocolate macadamia, right?" Hunk called back. "I'll just plate them up and then we can all get started."

The apartment was almost always filled with Hunk's efforts around the kitchen; there wasn't a single day that Keith didn't come home to find the fridge and freezer stocked with batches of stew, balls of cookie dough waiting to be put in the oven, soup...really anything. But Keith was the only one who liked white chocolate. In fact, a previous roommate meeting had included a slideshow from Lance on why white chocolate was an abomination and peanut butter cookies were the only acceptable option. Clearly Hunk wanted Keith in a good mood, which did not bode well for the meeting.

Keith was half tempted to just spin back around and ignore them. Even filling out the forms to get readmitted to GU was better than whatever might be waiting for him out in the sitting room. He could just wrestle with the personal statement some more until Shiro arrived, and then the two of them could lock themselves inside the room for the rest of the afternoon.

It sounded like the perfect plan if it wasn't for Shiro's voice in his head. Keith may have had a short fuse and enough rage for several people, but Shiro was infinite patience. If Shiro were here, he would tell Keith to go and listen to them.

With a groan, Keith got up from his chair, stretched out his stiff shoulders and then shuffled towards the sitting room.

Hunk and Lance were already crammed side by side on the love seat, and in front of Keith's usual spot on the couch was the plate of promised cookies.

Sliding into his spot, Keith couldn't help his reflex of looking up towards the window he was facing with its view into Shiro's apartment--some habits were hard to break. He stretched forward and grabbed a cookie before settling back against the cushions and turning his attention on his roommates.

"What's up?"

Again Hunk smiled painfully, his gaze darting nervously to Lance like he wasn't sure what the other man was going to say. Or like he knew _ exactly _ what Lance would say, and knew that Keith wouldn't like it.

"Well," Hunk started slowly, "finals are coming up, as I'm sure you know."

"Uh huh."

"And we have some pretty big exams during that time," Hunk said, his voice careful like he was talking to a wild animal.

Keith wasn't sure if he should be amused or annoyed; he decided on the first for now and reserved the right for the second later.

"We've been trying to do our studying out--at the library or coffee shops--but sometimes we just really need to study here. It's so crowded at the library now, it gets really hard to find a spot, so..."

Already Keith could feel his patience starting to strain. His gaze darted over to the clock on the wall of the kitchen behind them. _ How long is this going to take? _

"Look, Hunk, I appreciate that you're trying to be diplomatic, but Shiro is going to get here soon. Can you just tell me what you want and then we can move on?" Keith was proud of how little frustration came through in his voice.

Hunk and Lance exchanged a look, Lance giving Hunk a nod of support before Hunk looked back at Keith with an apologetic expression.

"Well, it's kind of...Shiro...that's the uh...problem?"

Keith could only gape at them in disbelief, too surprised to feel anger on his boyfriend's behalf. _ No one _ had a problem with Shiro. Ever. He was sweet and funny and dorky and smart and so fucking hot that it made Keith's chest hurt.

"Shiro?" Keith finally managed. His hand had clenched tight and he could feel the cookie crumbling between his fingers.

A look of panic passed across Hunk's face and he held up his hands, shaking his head.

"No. No, no, not like...Shiro's great. We really like him. It's just...It's more like....what happens when he comes over?"

Lance sighed in disgust, before he leaned forward, bracing his arms on his knees and levelling a look at Keith that was probably supposed to be intimidating.

"You guys are way too loud."

Keith's whole body went cold, and then suddenly his face became an inferno as blood rushed to his cheeks with understanding.

"At sex," Lance added. "You're too loud when the two of you are fu--"

"Yeah, I think I got that, thanks," Keith said, his voice sharp as it cut Lance off.

"But really, it's like you think your walls are soundproof or something. Newsflash: they're not," Lance continued, draping one arm over the back of the couch and settling in with his usual smug grin--he was clearly enjoying having the chance to twist the knife.

Keith dropped the smashed cookie back onto the plate and brushed the crumbs off his jeans. Anything rather than look at Lance.

"Maybe if our rooms didn't share a wall it wouldn't be so bad, but man...I was talking to my sister on the phone the other day and _ she _ could hear you getting railed."

"Lance!" Hunk said, his face as bright red as Keith assumed his own was.

"What?" Lance looked between Keith and Hunk, zero remorse on his face. "He should know. I'd certainly want to know if other people's family members were able to hear when I was getting laid. Do you know what it's like trying to plan your mom's sixtieth birthday party listening to someone's rabbit screams and all of that thumping? And having to make eye contact with your sister??"

_ Rabbit screams? _

Through the suffocating press of embarrassment, Keith found a momentary swell of indignation. He'd _ never _sounded like a...rabbit. Though, given the way things tended to go when he and Shiro were alone in there, the thumping was probably accurate. After the first couple times Shiro had spent the night at the apartment, Keith had removed the headboard from his bed because he'd been worried about it slamming against the wall.

"How do we end this conversation and never have it again?" Keith asked.

His jaw was tight enough that he could feel an ache creeping up into his temples, and his shoulders were up around his ears. There was a very real chance that if he had to sit through much more of this, he'd end up hitting Lance.

"We're not saying you can't have him over," Hunk said, still in that placating tone. He grabbed the cookie plate and offered it up to Keith with a smile.

Keith crossed his arms over his chest and glared at him. Hunk blanched under the look, setting the plate back down.

"Normally we can find ways to be out when he's over and you two are trying to uh...be alone, or we can just put on a loud movie or something--"

"Speak for yourself," Lance snarled, raising his chin to glare at them both, "I need calm and tranquility when I'm doing my masks. I'm pretty sure him getting a boyfriend is what led to this." Lance pointed a small red spot on his chin.

"Not helping," Hunk said low enough and quick enough that Keith nearly missed it. He then turned his plaintive brown eyes back on Keith. "Look man, it's just that it's finals. The library is packed, the coffee shop is expensive and they play their music way too loud, we _ need _ to be able to study at home. And to do that we need to know it'll be quiet here. Just until finals are over, and then..."

"So you're asking us to be quieter?"

"No," Lance said before Hunk could speak. "We're asking you to go somewhere else. We've heard you when you were trying to be stealthy--no one was fooled when you two disappeared for a half hour at the St Patrick's day party, especially since we could all hear you. From here."

"Just until finals are over," Hunk added.

The three sat in a tense silence for a long moment as Keith furiously wondered why teleportation wasn't a thing--either to disappear himself or to get rid of his two roommates--before they heard the sound of the door opening.

All three turned to look over in time to see Shiro muscling the door open, a paper cup holder in his hands and a couple of grocery bags dangling from his wrists. He smiled at all of them, the gesture enough to make Keith's heart stutter and his throat go tight.

"Hey guys!" Shiro called as he went straight to the kitchen to set down the bags on the counter. "Finals, right? Thought you could probably do with a boost so I brought coffee. And since I was out I got some energy bars and fruit for you guys as well. Need to make sure you're..."

Shiro had walked up behind the couch so that Keith could feel him standing just behind him and smell the slight musk of his body wash. With a grace and lightness that was surprising for a man with his muscle mass, Shiro jumped over the back of the couch onto the seat beside Keith. His gaze darted between the group. 

"Is everything okay?" Shiro asked as he reached out to press one warm palm against Keith's knee.

Keith swallowed hard and found a smile for Shiro.

"We just finished up here."

Shiro turned that smile back on him, and Keith could feel himself melting. Even the anger that had been bubbling up since the meeting had started was draining away; it was hard to stay angry when Shiro's calm presence was around.

Lance scrambled up from the love seat and raced to the kitchen. Within seconds he had one of the coffee cups in his hand and an energy bar unwrapped.

"Peanut butter!" Lance cooed. "Thanks, Shiro! Any way we can swap you for Keith?"

With an affectionate squeeze of Keith's knee, Shiro laughed.

"Well, you guys probably have studying to do. Keith, uh, do you want me to take a look at that essay for you?"

He rose up from the couch and held out his hand for Keith. A light dusting of pink had risen up into Shiro's cheeks and his grey eyes had grown darker. Immediately all Keith could think about was what they would do once they were alone in his room. His heart started to race and he felt a little dizzy as all of his blood rushed south.

"Yeah. I'd appreciate that, you know how I am with, uh...essays," he said, trying to keep his tone casual.

He led Shiro by the hand around the couch and towards the hallway that led off to the bedrooms. As they passed the kitchen he caught Lance's glare and Hunk plaintively mouthing 'not until finals'.

"I really have to finish the personal essay," Keith said quickly. And they _ would _work on it, but first he'd maybe like to have Shiro take him apart. It had already been the better part of a week since they'd last seen each other like this; between Keith's job at the garage and Shiro's TA hours, it was sometimes hard to find the time, and Keith was starting to get desperate. And from Shiro's warm grip on his hand and the way his thumb kept smoothing over Keith's wrist, Keith was pretty sure Shiro was just as desperate.

"Then there's no problem if you leave your door open," Lance said around a mouthful of energy bar, his brows lowered and his eyes suspicious.

"I'd hate for our talking to _ disturb _ you," Keith snapped.

Shiro looked between them, confusion written across his face, but he didn't say anything as Keith hurriedly towed him into the safety of his room. Once they were inside, he closed the door quickly.

"What was that about? Did something happen?" Shiro asked, but before he could continue Keith launched himself at him, claiming his mouth in a kiss.

It was hot and wet; Keith was too needy for any restraint. Instead it was a tangle of tongues, licking into Shiro's mouth and biting at his lip in the way he knew would make Shiro groan. Shiro's broad fingers speared through Keith's hair, blunt nails dragging along his scalp, and Keith felt answering tingles all over his body. When Shiro's hand grabbed hold of Keith's hair and pulled, heat pooled low and fast, his cock twitching against the confines of his jeans.

Keith walked Shiro backwards until they reached the bed, then pushed his boyfriend back against the mattress and climbed on top. Kneeling on either side of Shiro's hips, Keith sat back against his thighs and took a moment to enjoy the view of Shiro stretched out before him. 

Briefly he thought about what Hunk had said, but Keith figured that so long as they were quiet it would be fine. He could definitely be quiet, if he had to.

Shiro had finally let go of Keith's hair and had set his hands on Keith's hips. With a wicked smile on his lips, he slid his hands around to grip Keith's ass. That alone was enough to make Keith's breath catch, but when Shiro pulled him closer so that he could feel the hard line of Shiro's erection, Keith moaned.

The sound caught in his throat and he glanced guiltily towards the door. He braced his palms against Shiro's chest and leaned forward.

"We've got to be quiet," he whispered.

"Yeah?" Shiro said, grinding up against Keith.

It was too much and not enough, and when Shiro reached between them and undid the button of Keith's jeans, sliding the zipper down and then slipping his fingers into Keith's briefs, the first drift of fingers over the head of Keith’s cock was enough to make him hiss and have his hips bucking into the touch.

"Did you miss me, baby?"

"So much."

Shiro continued to trail his fingers gently around the tip of Keith's cock, through the precum already starting to leak out, before he finally wrapped his hand around the shaft and pumped up.

Keith's eyes fluttered closed, fire pushing up against his skin threatening to set him alight.

It didn't take long before Shiro's leisurely pulls on his cock sped up and Keith was gasping, desperate for release. Desperate to have Shiro's cock stretching him open.

Pressure was building in Keith's hips and at the base of his spine, all of the heat starting to coil and drawing his balls up tight until he was just seconds away. Shiro's eyes had grown dark, his smile hungry, and he stretched up to take Keith's lips in another fierce kiss, drawing a whimper from deep within his chest.

"YOU'RE NOT FOOLING ANYONE!"

Lance's shout accompanied by a bang against the door was enough to startle them apart, Shiro's hand dropping away from Keith's cock.

"WE CAN HEAR YOU. GO FIND SOMEWHERE ELSE TO FUCK."

"What's going on?" Shiro whispered.

The last thing Keith wanted to do when he was still so close to the edge was talk about his absurd roommate. He pressed his forehead against Shiro's chest and tried to find his way back to some sort of rational thought, or even just to a place where his breathing was steady.

Finally he said, "The roommate meeting. Apparently we're too loud. And they can't study."

Beneath him, Keith felt Shiro's body go tense, and when he tilted his head to look at his boyfriend's face it had gone bright pink. It was probably the cutest thing Keith had ever seen. It was very nearly worth the aggravation and the denial of his orgasm.

"SERIOUSLY. YOU NEED TO CUT IT OUT."

Keith pushed himself off of Shiro and rolled off the bed. As he walked to the door, he refastened his pants around his aching cock and promised himself he would look up undetectable ways to kill someone later. He wrenched the door open and glared at Lance.

It was gratifying to see Lance take a step back, his hands rising up defensively.

"Nothing. Is. Happening."

"Now," Lance said.

Shiro came up behind Keith and pressed a calming hand against his shoulder.

"Nothing happening, and I won't be here for much longer. I have a class in twenty minutes."

Lance glared suspiciously between the two, but finally eased back down the hallway. He'd nearly rounded the corner when he paused to turn around.

"Leave the door open."

Shiro was the one who said, "Sure, Lance. Not a problem."

As Shiro stepped back and followed Keith over to his desk, he brushed a kiss against Keith's temple.

"Don't worry. Next time we can meet up at my place. Even if Matt's home, he won't care."

Keith nodded and tried to remind himself that a little orgasm denial wouldn't kill him. He just wished he knew when their next time would be.

# # #

"Why didn't we do this before?" Keith asked between kisses as Shiro stretched him back onto the bed.

It had taken days to get their schedules to align for anything more than a five minute meet-up for coffee before one of them had to run off somewhere, but finally they had a whole afternoon to themselves.

Keith wasn't working until the next afternoon and Shiro had finished up the last of his office hours for his main class that morning. It had been worth the hassle of trying to find the office in the confused jumble of the Physics building to see Shiro's eyes light up and that sweet smile spread across his face. Together they'd walked back from the campus and into Shiro's building.

Once they were inside the apartment, Keith had taken a moment to make sure all of the blinds were drawn--he knew far too well how much could be seen through the windows--and then they'd gone straight to Shiro's bed.

"Yeah?" Shiro mumbled against Keith's skin before he pressed a kiss to his neck.

Keith slid his hands up from Shiro's waist along the broad expanse of his back, his fingers clawing at the fabric of Shiro's t-shirt. Beneath his hands, he could feel the shift of Shiro's shoulder blades as he pressed up into the touch and the groan that rumbled through his chest.

The kisses against Keith's neck turned into the drag of tongue and teeth, and Keith shuddered. His fingers tightened their hold on Shiro's t-shirt and his body strained upwards, needing to feel every inch of them pressed together. He arched his hips up until his length was pressing into Shiro's thigh, the pressure enough to make his thoughts fuzzy.

Except...over the last few days, while Keith'd had only his hand and fantasies to get him through the wait, the recurring fantasy that kept coming back to him was the taste of Shiro's cock, the heavy press of it against Keith's tongue and the way it would fill up his mouth. For days he'd thought of little else but getting his lips on Shiro and taking him to the brink, and there was no way Keith could give up on that.

He rolled Shiro over onto his back and then sunk down until he was eye level with the silver teeth of Shiro's fly. Keith's fingers trembled with need as he undid the jeans and got his first eyeful of Shiro's cock. Gently Keith trailed one finger along the deep blue briefs, watching the hidden lenght twitch beneath the fabric, a damp spot starting to form.

"Eager," Keith said with a laugh. Desperate pleasure filled him up until he thought his chest might burst.

"I missed you."

Keith took a second to look away from the beauty of Shiro's abs rippling with each whisper-like brush against his cock and glanced up at his face. Those silver eyes had become gunmetal grey and his teeth were pressing into his full lower lip.

With his eyes locked on Shiro's face, Keith lowered his mouth to Shiro's cock. He traced the length with his tongue until the fabric was dark and clinging to the hard flesh and a flush had spread up Shiro's chest and neck.

The damp spot near the head had become more pronounced, and when Keith finally pulled down the band to free Shiro's erection, it was already slick with precum.

Quickly Keith tugged Shiro's pants and briefs down his legs, flinging them onto the floor behind him, and then sank back down. He groaned at the feel of Shiro filling his mouth, and he grabbed onto Shiro's thighs, his fingers digging into the heavy muscle. Gradually he worked up a rhythm of sliding up and down, tracing his tongue along the thick vein, and dragging his lips over the sensitive tip; when he felt Shiro start to tense beneath him, his prosthetic hand twisted into the bedspread and the other hand twined through Keith's hair, Keith pulled off with a pop.

"Keith, I need..." Shiro panted.

"Shhh. It's okay," Keith said, but instead of returning to Shiro's cock, glistening with saliva and precum, he turned his attention to the jut of Shiro's hipbones.

With soft kisses, he traced the line of Shiro's hips back down to his cock until he could see it quiver at his breath ghosting along the base, then he veered down to those magnificent thighs. This time Keith sucked at the skin, leaving a trail of red marks.

"Keith," Shiro said on a drawn-out sigh.

His cock was flushed dark, and every muscle strained as he clearly tried to hold himself back. When Keith finally returned to Shiro's erection, he heard an answering moan. He gently kissed around the base, tracing it with his tongue and dipping down lower to lavish attention on Shiro's balls. Shiro rocked up in a silent plea for more.

Shiro was always beautiful to Keith, but like this he was exquisite, and as he raked his nails gently up Shiro's thighs and over the soft skin of his hips, he could see Shiro tremble and knew that it wouldn't take much more to push him over the edge.

"Oh, hey, you guys are in here--OH, WAIT. SHIT. I'M SORRY. PIDGE GO BACK. ABORT. ABORT."

Ice flooded through Keith's veins at the sound of Matt's voice breaking through the haze of need, and then at the sight of his sheepish smile from the doorway as he still didn't fucking leave. Keith was possessed with the near manic urge to keep going--his own cock was throbbing heavily in his pants; just sucking Shiro off had been near enough to push him right to the edge--but instead he pulled back, snatching up one side of the bedspread to pull it over Shiro.

"What are you doing?" Shiro asked his eyes wild and his voice raspy.

Matt smirked, his eyebrows waggling.

"Clearly nothing as interesting as you two."

And suddenly Keith remembered exactly why he and Shiro had fallen into the routine of staying at _ his _ place. He might've had more roommates, but at least they were both afraid of him. Outside of finals, when their fear of passing overrode their fear of him, they never would've dared to open his door if it was closed--he was pretty sure they wouldn't even have dared to knock. It was only once he'd started dating Shiro that they grew brave enough to start requesting roommate meetings.

Matt, on the other hand, had few boundaries and no fear of Shiro. At all. If he had a question about quantum mechanics during the middle of the night, he thought nothing about going into Shiro's room to wake him up and ask. The only room with a lock was the bathroom, and Keith was pretty sure Matt knew how to pick locks.

"Matt, if you don't leave right now, I'm going to murder you in your sleep," Keith growled.

"Hey, don't be like that. I just thought I should warn you that Pidge is with me. Word in the group chat is that you guys have been banished from Towers until after finals, and while I have no problem with your exuberant lovemaking, Pidge not so much."

During Matt's speech Shiro had pressed his hand against his eyes, and Keith could feel how tense he was.

"Okay. Thanks, Matt," Shiro said, though each word echoed with restrained frustration.

"Apparently the library is overcrowded and Pidge said everyone in her dorm has just given up on passing so it's last days of Rome there right now. I said she could couch surf here until finals are over...but if..."

Keith desperately wanted Shiro to take that out dangling there, to tell Matt no, but he knew it wouldn't happen. Normally, Keith loved that Shiro was always going to be the patient one who said 'of course' when people asked for help, but not when it would mean at least another week and a half until he could finally get fucked by his boyfriend.

"She also needs some help with some of the Chem II problem sets."

Keith felt the rise and fall of Shiro's chest as he sighed heavily. A vicious headache was already starting to throb around the base of his skull.

"Yeah, I'll be right out."

Matt smiled and glanced down at where Keith was still sprawled over Shiro's legs and lower abdomen before giving them a knowing look.

"Do you want us to go take a walk around the block or something? Would, what, uh, five minutes work?"

It was settled, data collection be damned, Keith was definitely going to have to google undetectable methods for serial killings.

"No, we'll be out in a second, just let me..." Shiro made a pained expression and gestured towards where his pants lay on the floor.

"Okay. Sounds good. PIDGE YOU HEAR THAT? SHIRO'S GOING TO HELP YOU. NOW YOU CAN'T SAY I DON'T DO ANYTHING FOR YOU," Matt yelled as he finally walked away.

"THANKS SHIRO," Pidge called out from the other room.

Keith flopped down on the bed beside Shiro.

"Why? Why does this keep happening to us? It's not like we're bad people?"

Shiro got up and pulled out a pair of clean underwear from a drawer, then slipped them on, quickly followed by his pants. Once they were done up he returned to the bed and leaned over to press a kiss to Keith's forehead.

"I know, baby, but it's just a little while longer. Just remember patience yields focus. We can get through this, and then..."

Keith shivered at the promised that went unsaid and nodded.

# # #

Evening was starting to settle, though you wouldn't have known it from the brilliant blue of the sky overhead or the heat that continued to linger. Keith was tired and out of sorts from a day with difficult clients and their piece of shit cars, and he had an unopened letter from GU that was too thin to be anything but bad news. He wanted to go home; he wanted to cuddle into Shiro's lap on his bed, maybe put on an episode of Battlestar Galactica and just have a night of relaxing, but with the tense atmosphere that had taken over the apartment in the fever pitch of exams, Keith was pretty sure that even that would be enough to set Lance off. So instead, he dragged himself across the parking lot to building's rec centre. For the second time that day.

For the past week and a half--since the sexile had begun--the rec centre had become Keith's last resort to work off some of the need that kept churning through him. It hadn't helped much, but at least he'd been able to shave down his 10k.

Inside the building, Keith toed off his shoes and put them into the cubby. In the space beside his, he saw Shiro's familiar sneakers, and when he went to the sign-in sheet _ Takashi Shirogane _ was scrawled out in Shiro's precise handwriting. It was silly, but even the sight of his name made Keith's heart beat a little faster.

He hurried into the changing room and pulled on his shorts and t-shirt. He stowed his gym bag beside his shoes and then followed the whine of the treadmill into the weight room. The moment he caught his first glimpse of Shiro on the treadmill, Keith stopped dead, his throat tightening and his blood warming.

Normally Shiro preferred to wear a long sleeved t-shirt; he wasn't ashamed of the scars that covered his chest and arms or the point where his right upper arm switched over to the prosthetic, but he was still hesitant to let them be on display--he'd once told Keith that it was the questions people felt entitled to ask that he wanted to avoid. Today though, Shiro was wearing a muscle shirt. The thin cotton of the tank top clung to his chest and shoulders, damp spots where the fabric had gone nearly see-through a testament to how long he must've already been there. He looked beautiful, like a sculpture carved by a Renaissance master, and Keith thanked whatever gods had seen fit to bless him. He still would've preferred the quiet night of cuddling, but this was a pretty good consolation prize.

"Laundry day?" Keith asked as he stepped up onto the treadmill beside Shiro.

Shiro stabbed the buttons on the display in front of him until the treadmill slowed to a halt, then he turned to Keith. His mouth twisted into a wry expression.

"Yeah, I knew there was something I forgot to do while I was grading. Hope you've had a better day than me."

Instead of replying, Keith shoved his hand into his hair and scraped it back into a short ponytail. He heard Shiro's huff before he felt fingers tracing the bare line of his neck. Keith leaned into the touch, enjoying the sparks of warmth that came with it even as he could feel a mounting desperation and knew that they couldn't do anything more.

"You okay?" Shiro said softly.

Keith forced himself to smile at Shiro, pressing his hand against the one Shiro had wrapped around the back of his neck.

"Yeah, it's just...it's been a day. How much longer?"

Shiro sucked in a breath, letting go of Keith so that he could step down off of his treadmill and then going around to crowd Keith back against the front of his.

"Not much more. Everyone should be finished any day, and then we can--"

Before Shiro had even finished speaking, Keith leaned forward to press a kiss to his lips. He'd meant it to be quick and chaste, but almost right away Shiro took control of the kiss and licked into Keith's mouth, his tongue pushing Keith straight from lowkey horny to desperate in a matter of seconds.

From the way Shiro pressed in against Keith to pin him up against the console of the treadmill, his cock already half hard and tenting his shorts, it was clear Keith wasn't the only one who was feeling desperate.

When they finally broke apart with a gasp, Keith's heart was racing faster than it ever had for one of his workouts, and he was pretty sure just the slightest touch would shatter him into a million pieces and send them all flying. He wanted it so bad.

"I've missed you so much," Keith said softly, his gaze sliding over of the planes and angles of Shiro's shoulders. They were all begging him to trace them with his fingers and mouth.

"I'm right here," Shiro said, though his voice was uneven.

"No," Keith said pushing himself closer, letting Shiro feel his hardening cock. He pressed his lips close to Shiro's ear and added, "I've missed this. Even jerking off isn't enough anymore. I tried to open myself up with my fingers so I could use that toy we bought, but it wasn't the same. And the whole time I couldn't stop thinking about you. It's hard for me to stay quiet when I'm imagining it's you stretching me wide."

Shiro shuddered at Keith's words, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed hard. Keith knew he should've stopped it there, but he didn't want to. Nobody else ever came to the weight room in the evenings, and he wanted to see how far they could take this.

Slowly he reached forward, slow enough that Shiro could swat his hand away or say no, but nothing stopped Keith from reaching under the band of Shiro's shorts and briefs to pull his erection free. Already it was flushed dark, the tip shiny, and as Keith traced his thumb along the slit he heard Shiro's desperate groan.

With shaky hands Shiro freed Keith's erection. He pumped his hand along the length once, then twice, and then rocked his hips forward so that he held both of their cocks in his big hand. The feel of Shiro's cock sliding against his and the drag of that warm hand were enough to have Keith burying his face into Shiro's shoulder, trying to muffle his voice. Another couple of pumps and Keith nearly had tears prickling at his eyes with the utter bliss.

When they heard the sound of the rec centre door opening, Keith nearly wept. He locked eyes with Shiro, his brain too foggy to figure out what they could do but just knowing that he needed this.

"We've gotta stop, baby," Shiro whispered against Keith's ear even as his hand stayed wrapped around them.

"Maybe they're here to..." Keith shivered, trying to even remember what other rooms were in the rec centre. "Maybe they're here for the pool tables?"

The sound of motion grew louder in the hallway outside.

"You sign in?" A man's voice asked.

"Yeah, we're all good. Just got to change and then we can go hit the bench press," a second man said.

The two continued to chatter, the sounds getting more indistinct as they went off to the changing room.

"If we're just really quick?" Keith asked even as he knew that it wouldn't be enough. There was no way he and Shiro could just cum together on a treadmill seconds before other people walked in without someone figuring something out.

Shiro's eyes grew darker as he looked down at Keith. Keith could all but see some sort of plan firing through Shiro's brain before Shiro finally let go of them. Quickly he tucked both of them back into their shorts and then grabbed Keith's hand.

He towed Keith past the machines and out into the hallway. Together, they slipped silently past the changing rooms. Keith held his breath until they were into the stairwell that led up towards the game room on the top floor. When Shiro paused at the door halfway up, Keith wondered what his boyfriend had planned until it suddenly clicked into place.

There was a small sauna in the building that Keith mostly forgot about. More often than not it didn't work, and the few times it was functional it took ages to warm up to nothing more than tepid. On the other side of the door that Shiro led him through, Keith could see the cedar doorway leading into the sauna with the familiar out of order sign on it.

Inside the sauna, the room was a little chilly and smelled strongly of cedar. When Shiro pulled Keith close, wrapping his arms around him and leaning down into a kiss, Keith sank gratefully into his warmth. Shiro smelled like sweat and his sage laundry detergent and musk; Keith wanted to drown in that scent.

"Please tell me you're going to fuck me," Keith said.

"Only if you can stay quiet."

Keith wasn't sure he could manage that, but he still nodded desperately, and when Shiro reached back into Keith's shorts to pull his cock out, Keith whimpered and rocked into the touch.

"You’ve got to be quiet," Shiro said, pausing the motion of his hand.

Keith nodded again, his whole body feeling like jello. Shiro pressed a quick kiss against Keith's lips and then let go of him to sit down on the lowest bench. Keith was about to climb into his lap when Shiro jumped up.

"Wait here," Shiro said with another quick kiss before he left Keith alone in the cold sauna.

It wasn't more than a couple of minutes before Shiro was back, but it felt like an eternity. Heat had bloomed all through Keith's body and his whole lower half felt like a spring ready to go off. But it was worth it when he saw Shiro slip back into the room, his shorts tented with his hard-on, a triumphant look on his face, and a small bottle in one hand.

"Please let that be lube," Keith said, his voice fervent. "Wait, why do you have lube?"

Shiro blushed, his grin sheepish.

"Would it be weird if I'd been thinking about this for days?"

"God, no. I'm glad I wasn't the only one. I forgot about the sauna, but I have a very detailed fantasy involving you pounding me into the pool table upstairs."

Shiro laughed softly and then pulled Keith in close for another kiss. They quickly shucked their shorts and then Shiro sat back down the bench, allowing Keith the opportunity to climb on top. Shiro's hands settled onto his hips, and while his prosthetic held Keith in place, his other hand slid around to trace the curve of one ass cheek.

Keith hissed at the feeling, rutting forward until both of their cocks were trapped between them in a delicious drag of skin on skin. He felt himself growing harder, his body getting tighter, and he reached down to grip the base of his erection to stave off his looming release.

"It's not going to take much," Keith said, hoping that Shiro would hurry up.

Shiro nodded against his throat before he sucked a mark into Keith's collarbone that made stars burst in front of his eyes.

There was the telltale click of the bottle opening as Shiro's hand disappeared from Keith’s ass for a moment and then it was back, pressing between his cheeks and seeking out his entrance.

Keith felt one slick finger trace around his rim, gently pressing against the tight hole before circling around it again.

It was a gentle dance of advance and retreat that set Keith's nerves alight and had his chest rising and falling with ragged breaths. It was absolutely maddening, and if Keith hadn't been waiting for this moment for _ weeks _ he would have loved every second of it, but right now he just wanted to have Shiro _ inside _ him.

"Takashi," Keith said. He heard a deep moan leave Shiro's chest. It wasn't playing fair to use Shiro's first name, but he needed to move this along. "Takashi, please."

Below his ass and legs, Keith felt Shiro's thighs flex and his hips involuntarily rock forward. And then Shiro finally pressed his finger inside Keith. Keith pressed his mouth to Shiro's, trying to muffle his groan with a kiss as he felt the stretch and slide.

"More."

It didn't take long before Shiro added another finger, working Keith open until he was panting, tears at the corners of his eyes.

Finally--_ finally _\--Shiro let him go and pulled his fingers out, leaving Keith feeling empty. There was the sound of the bottle again and Keith shifted his weight, rising up onto his knees to let Shiro line his cock up with Keith's entrance. He could feel the press of the broad tip, and when Shiro finally pulled him down, he shuddered at the feeling of Shiro sliding into him.

Shiro tried to guide Keith at first, keeping their pace shallow, but finally Keith was too wound up to do anything but sink down until their hips were flush. After that it became a race of rocking hips, Shiro's hands digging into Keith's sides as he slammed him down and Keith's fingers gripping onto Shiro's shoulders for dear life. Keith did his best to be quiet, burying his noises in Shiro's mouth and shoulder, but the sauna still echoed with the sounds of their breathing and the slick slide of skin on skin.

When he felt Shiro's rhythm start to stutter, Keith reached down to stroke along his cock. He pumped up along the length, thumbing heavily at the tip and smearing his hand with precum before sliding back down again. It didn't take much before his whole body drew tight and he came in a rush, his body clenching down around Shiro and his release spurting out hot over his hand.

Vaguely, as if from a distance, he heard his own keening cry from behind the wall of pleasure, but he was too lost to care. Instead he was focussed on the way Shiro slammed up, the friction against his sensitive flesh drawing another spurt of cum from his cock, as he felt Shiro follow him over the edge.

The two slumped against the back of the bench, trying to let their heartbeats and breathing even out. When Shiro finally helped Keith slide off, Keith hissed at the drag, his cock twitching. Together they sat side by side, Keith curled into Shiro's shoulder.

They were an absolute mess. Both sweaty like they'd run a marathon, cum all over Keith's hand and starting to leak from his ass, Shiro's cock slick with lube and cum. But Keith felt amazing. He turned into Shiro's shoulder and craned his head up to take another kiss.

"Thank you," Keith said.

Shiro kissed him again, sliding a hand up along Keith's side in that way that made Keith melt.

"Why did we wait so long to do this?" Shiro asked, resting his chin on Keith's head.

"Because all of our roommates are assholes. And we're too broke for a hotel."

"Yeah."

Keith knew that they were on borrowed time--he was pretty sure they'd both been loud enough that someone would come investigate eventually--but he still snuggled closer. He'd missed the sex, but it was possible he'd missed the after part just as much.

"You know," Keith said slowly, "even if everything goes back to normal in a few days...there's going to be exams again next term. And the term after."

"Ugh. You're right."

"But there's a way that we could fix this. Where we wouldn't have to worry about shitty roommates or trying to find the time to meet-up."

Shiro lifted his head, pulling back to look down at Keith. Keith could feel all of his hope trembling on what happened next.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. If _ we _ were roommates then there'd never be complaints about how loud we got."

"Keith, are you...are you asking me to move in? Now?"

_ Oh god, was this wrong time? This was definitely the wrong time. _ It wasn't like Keith hadn't thought it through before, he'd even thought up a half dozen romantic ways to ask, but somehow it came out like this...

"Yes?"

A grin spread across Shiro's face and Keith's body flooded with warmth.

"When?"

Keith reached up to cup Shiro's jaw, his thumb stroking over his cheek.

"Immediately? As soon as we've figured out how to sneak out of here without getting caught? But probably...after finals?"

Shiro nodded and pulled Keith in tight, pressing light kisses against his forehead and the top of his head.

"After finals it is then."

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading/commenting/leaving kudos!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at thewesterndoor.


End file.
